Bath Time
by Lizardon the Dragon
Summary: Ridley wants to enjoy a soothing bath. Unfortunately for him, so does his arch enemy. And she can be very persuasive. One Shot. Rated M to be safe. NOT A SHIP FIC.


**Hey all, Lizardon The Dragon here, back again with a quick one-shot for you guys! Hope you all enjoy! I'm really taking a risk by writing a story like this, but I thought the idea was too genius to pass up. Before anyone starts, I **_**hate**_** writing romance and shipping, so this is not going to turn into anything of the sort.**

Bath Time

Lowering his huge bulk into the water, Ridley gave a blissful sigh as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. He had been working his regular shift at the Pyrosphere all day today, and decided that he could use a little "me" time. He had even tried to light a scented candle (he had overheard some of the Playable Characters talking about how great they were) with his fireball, but only succeeded in incinerating the candle, and leaving a large scorch mark on the tiled floor.

Ridley shifted around for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable in the tub. The bath tub was very glamorous, almost like a swimming pool, and easily accommodated five smashers at a time. However, the Space Pirate took up two-thirds of the space, since he was "too big." This wasn't really an issue, since, generally, nobody took baths together and everyone feared the dragon anyway.

Tucking in his huge wings, Ridley finally found a suitable position and slid deeper underwater. With a contented "Ahhhh…" the stage hazard closed his eyes and let the watery heaven lull him into a peaceful sleep.

After what seemed like only minutes, a loud knocking on the door woke Ridley. He gave a stretch and swung his long neck around to face the closed door.

"What is it?!" he demanded in his deep voice. Ridley didn't speak often, but his English was still very good.

An all-too-familiar voice rang out from the other side.

"You've been in there for four hours, Lizard! Other people need to use the bath too!"

Ridley growled at the voice of his arch-enemy. Since he and Samus were banned from fighting outside of the Pyrosphere stage, the two found other ways to make each other's life a living hell. At this particular moment, Ridley saw a wonderful window of opportunity.

The dragon roared back. "I will not get out, and you cannot do anything about it, Aran!" He cackled like a madman. Although it was very immature of the Space Pirate, he wasn't beneath doing anything to make Samus Aran miserable.

….

On the other side of the door, Samus, in her Zero Suit, was gritting her teeth in frustration. She personally hated taking showers, and of course the only bath in the entire mansion was currently hosting her nemesis. She glanced at a nearby clock: 6:54pm. She had a match in about 2 hours, and she wanted to get clean beforehand.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Samus' head. This idea of hers could either succeed brilliantly, or end in ultimate failure, and it all depended on how Ridley, of all people, would respond. The bounty huntress took a minute too think it over, and decided to take the risk. With a deep breath, she threw the door open and marched inside.

….

The triumphant grin plastered on Ridley's muzzle was wiped clean off when Samus walked inside. What gall.

His enemy walked right up to the edge of the pool, looking Ridley right in his yellow eyes, and simply said "Out."

Ridley cackled once again. "Or what? I refuse!" and slunk back into the bath.

To his surprise, Samus actually smiled. That should've been the first warning sign, but the arrogant Ridley chose to ignore it.

All too casually, Samus looked off into nothing, placing a hand on her hip. Ridley was trying to make a big of a show as possible in the tub, but for whatever reason, Samus wasn't getting angry. His enemy then shrugged and said "Well, I guess we'll have to share."

Ridley stopped his swimming so abruptly, a small tidal wave was created and crashed over the far side of the pool. His eyes narrowed in confusion and shock. Without even turning around to face her, he spoke cautiously.

"What?"

Samus turned her back to the dragon, and, to Ridley's great discomfort, unzipped her Zero Suit at the back. He didn't dare look over, but the sound of the zipper confirmed what was going on. He spoke again.

"W-what are you _doing_?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a bath you imbecile. Move over."

There was no way in his right mind Ridley would ever do anything to accommodate his arch-enemy. However, his brain wasn't quite functioning properly at this moment, and without saying a word, slide himself to the far side of the tub, and placed his head on the tile floor, looking away with discomfort and fear. He could hear Samus give a sigh of her own as she slid into the water across from him, and he flinched. Now, Ridley wasn't acting this way because he was attracted to Samus in any way. In fact, he didn't understand why so many of the residents found her beautiful. Not only were he and Samus completely different species, of completely different sizes, but they were also sworn enemies, and that pretty much ruled out any kind of affection for the other. Ridley's situation was very similar to if Mario walked in buck naked on an unsuspecting Bowser. It was about as awkward and uncomfortable as a scenario could get.

Samus was also very uncomfortable, but at the same time very relieved to see her plan was working. Her bath time meant so much to her, and it was now apparent she would do anything to get that wonderful hour of bliss. _Now_, she thought to herself, _I need to drive it home. God, I can't believe I'm doing this._

Ridley's eyes widened in terror as Samus spoke up from her side of the bath. He secretly hoped he was still asleep and it was all a bad dream.

"Mmmmm…this bath is _really_ _hot_…don't you agree, Ridley?"

Beads of sweat mixed in with the droplets of water running down Ridley's face. He wanted to screech in agony, so that someone could come to his rescue. But alas, his voice was gone. All he could do was shift uncomfortably.

Samus grinned evilly, and continued her charade.

"Well, I should really wash up now, since I'm so _dirty_ right now…"

Ridley screamed internally. All that could come out of his mouth was a small groan. If he could get out of this with his sanity and dignity intact, he would kiss a Metroid clean on the mouth.

Seeing the dragon weakening, Samus took one last deep breath. It was time to go in for the kill.

"Oh, silly me…the soap is on your side of the tub. Could you please pass it over here?"

Ridley's eyes bulged. If they widened any further, they would most likely fall right out of his skull. He jerked his arm towards the cleaning products, which were right next to his head, but his arm froze up. He realized with a chill that he couldn't move anything, no matter how hard he tried. And he _really_ wanted to move. He wanted to shoot right out of the water and fly out a window, like an insect. _What am I doing?!_ He thought, snapping himself out of his daze. _I can't let Aran one-up me like this!_

Using all the willpower he could muster, he began to move his arm towards the soap again, only for it to involuntarily freeze again. _Ugh! Could this get any worse?_ The dragon thought. Of course, he wasn't thinking straight and made a nearly-fatal blunder. Things can always get worse.

His fellow bather piped up once more. "I see you're having a bit of trouble with that soap. Don't worry, I'll get it." And with those words, Samus began to wade her way over to where Ridley was trying to become as small as he could.

Alarm bells were going off like fireworks in Ridley's head. Thoughts, all along the lines of _MOVE! _were ricocheting off each other, and poor Ridley was helpless. All he could to was squeeze his eyes shut and pray for mercy as he felt Samus begin to climb up his side.

The bounty huntress was having way too much fun. While she could've easily just picked up the soap and continued her bath, she decided it would be so much more satisfying to play it up even further.

She began to grunt in frustration. "I can't…quite…reach it…hold on."

She then stretched her body straight across Ridley's muzzle, pretending to reach the elusive soap bar. It was very satisfying to see tears forming in her nemesis' firmly shut eyes. _Firmly shut…_ she thought to herself.

"Ridley?"

The dragon whimpered.

"Why don't you open your eyes…I could use a hand here."

The internal battle to end all internal battles was waging inside Ridley. Thankfully, Ridley still had a shred of dignity left, and kept his eyes closed.

Samus gave a snort. Deciding she's dragged this out long enough, she reached out beside her and forcibly opened his eyelid.

Directly in his line of vision was the last thing on the planet he wanted to see, and the first thing Captain Falcon wanted to see. It was a perfect view of Samus' chest.

That was the tipping point. With an enraged screech, Ridley broke out of his paralysis and unfurled his wings. Samus fell to the water below, and her enemy flew straight up into the air. He hovered in place for a few seconds, growling. Then he mumbled.

"Cheater."

With another screech, Ridley flew right out of the room as fast as his wings would carry him. Samus smiled a genuine smile, and slid into the water to begin enjoying her hard-earned bath.

End

**Hope you all liked it! I can assume there's one person in the world that you wouldn't want to see naked, and I assumed that Ridley's would be his arch-enemy! Feel free to leave a review (don't make it gross) and favourite! Soon, I'll try to start another multi-chapter story!**


End file.
